This disclosure relates to a reversible-flow discharge orifice, for example, for use in a rocket engine fluid-flow system, such as a fuel system.
One type of rocket fuel system includes a pump that provides fuel, such as liquid hydrogen, to a combustion chamber. The pumped fuel passes through a discharge orifice before being provided to coolant tubes surrounding a nozzle that is downstream from the combustion chamber.
One typical discharge orifice provides a flow resistance that allows the fuel pump to meet the engine's design parameters for combustion chamber pressure and propellant mixture-ratio range during steady-state operation. Typical discharge orifices used in such applications have a well-rounded entrance, a constant-diameter throat and a squared-off trailing edge having a ninety-degree, sharp corner, which provide a repeatable, non-recoverable pressure drop for the flow of liquid hydrogen from the pump to the coolant tubes.
During an engine shutdown procedure, the flow rate of liquid hydrogen through the discharge orifice is reversed. Typically, a shutoff valve, which is arranged downstream from the coolant tubes and before the combustion chamber, is closed and the hydrogen flow is reversed to evacuate the hydrogen from the system, including the coolant tubes.